


Winter Wonderland

by astrawberryoctopus



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/pseuds/astrawberryoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi wants to go ice skating for the first time with Mizutani. Mizutani is cautious, Izumi thinks hes a pro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> For the Oofuri Secret Santa to tumblr user hellcing !!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!

Mizutani wasn’t entirely sure (although he wasn’t really surprised at this point of their relationship) how Izumi had convinced him to go the mall’s ice rink. It was cute, he had to admit. At the very center of it there was a giant Christmas tree that was lit at night and since it was close to Christmas day there was always Christmas’ songs playing. He was just not expecting it, he suppose.

Izumi had brought the idea of going ice skating sometime later that afternoon while eating some lunch. They had always wanted to go in as a group with everyone on the team, but they could never arrange a suitable time for everyone. So Izumi suggested for them to go together for now. It would be the first time they were going ice skating together and that was the more exciting part out of everything. 

Mizutani had essentially dragged Izumi out of the door out of excitement after eating. Not that Izumi had put much of a resistance, he looked just as excited, a smile fixed on his face. Whether it was from Mizutani’s excitement or from going ice skating, Mizutani wasn’t sure but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Once inside the mall, Mizutani fast walked toward the ice rink, holding Izumi’s hand tight on his. The rink was suppose to be on the very center of the mall and navigating through all the Christmas shopping rush was harder than they had predicted. After a couple pit stops to window shop at one of their favorite stores, they got to the rink. It wasn’t completely full of people but it was enough for the rink to feel small. Still, Izumi bought their tickets for the day and both went to rent the skates. 

After getting their skates and spending more time than either would like to admit in trying to figure out how to tie the skates properly and a girl offering to help, they both walked to the ice rink. 

They walked toward the entrance where a guy offered his hand so they could step inside. Mizutani took his hand gladly and slowly and carefully step inside, his hand gripping the border tightly and his other hand stretch out to try to balance himself out. He made a small tentative slide forward and after not falling he grinned widely and turned, gripping the border with both hands, to wait for Izumi. 

Izumi took the men’s hand thankfully too, instead of moving forward he stood in place for a second longer, gauging his balance. Feeling stable enough he then skated toward where Mizutani was without bothering to hold onto the board. 

“You’ve done this before?” Mizutani asked after watching him skate with what seem no fear of falling. 

Izumi shook his head as form of reply and shrugged. “You just gotta step out of your comfort zone and do it. Come on.” He extended his hand as an invitation for Mizutani to hold. 

“I think I’m going to hold on to the board for a little longer.” He said unsure, getting closer to it as if to make a point. 

Izumi snorted and said, “suit yourself”, skating forward a few steps only to lose balance and fall down. Quickly getting up and dusting the ice off his clothes he slowly skated toward the board, somewhat regretting not holding onto the board for a little longer. 

Before Izumi could say anything, Mizutani was already laughing so hard he was bending forward. “You just gotta step out of your comfort zone and do it,” he said between laughs in the best Izumi impression he could muster. “If only you could had watched your face.”

“Shut it,” Izumi groaned, holding his face and trying not to laughed too, although it was becoming impossible after hearing Mizutani laughing. He always had _such_ a contagious smile and laugh and he hated him for it because he _always_ ended up laughing and could never stay mad at him.

“Serves you right,” Mizutani finally said after his laughter settled. “Who you trying to impress, uh?” 

Izumi motion toward the guy that helped them inside. They saw him step inside the rink, before Izumi snorted. “I was obviously flirting with that dude. There was a connection when we touched hands.”

“That’s obviously _not_ going to happen,” Mizutani said shrugging and motioning toward the guy again who was now talking to another guy. He had a grin on his face and was _very_ obviously flirting. 

Izumi made a motion of his heart being ripped out and him crying. “That fling lasted a whole 5 second. “

“Maybe next time you’ll be successful.” And then in a stage whisper, Mizutani continued. “I doubt it, you’re not that pretty or funny...and your personality kind of sucks.” When Izumi glared Mizutani laughed. He then took his hand away from the board and slowly started taking short steps away from Izumi until he was far away enough for him to not be able to touch him. “Come on Mr. Just Do it. Do it! Just do it!” 

“I’m going to beat your meme ass,” Izumi said laughing but not moving away from the board. After a tentative step toward Mizutani and almost falling again he went back to the board. 

“I’m _so_ afraid,” Mizutani teased. Feeling confident enough to step away from the board now, he skated back to where Izumi was. His feet still felt somewhat shaky on the ice and not as stable as he would like but at least he didn’t felt the need to hold to the board anymore. Skating just a little further away from him to then skate back to him he finally skated to the board in an attempt to stop. 

“You’re finally going to stop being an ass?” Izumi said in fake annoyance, rolling his eyes at the grin Mizutani was giving him.

“Here, “ he said, extending his hand for him to hold.

Reluctantly reaching for Mizutani’s hand which was far enough for him to be unable to hold the board, he gripped it and let himself be pulled closer to Mizutani. “Don’t let go.”

Mizutani nodded, smiling softly and starting to slowly skate forward. Two steps further, Izumi lost his balance, causing him to pull on Mizutani’s hand, causing him lose balance too and making them both fall down. After a brief moment of stunned silence, they both broke into laughter. It wasn’t until one of the staff skated down to where they were and asked them if they were okay and helped them stand up that they stopped laughing. 

“I didn’t let go at least,” Mizutani said grinning and holding Izumi’s hand again. 

Izumi snorted. “Let’s try again.” 

Several failed attempts and two offers from Mizutani of renting him an aid because ‘ _wow Izumi, I can’t believe you suck this much’_ , they were finally able to skate together normally just holding hands. Many times Mizutani would let go and skate a little faster than Izumi, trying to make him catch him which most often than not ended up in Izumi falling again. 

Once Izumi had the hang of it, Mizutani had said he just wanted to skating together, enjoying the music and holding hands. Izumi shrugged and accepted because who was he to say no to that. 

Then _‘All I Want For Christmas’_ song came on the overhead and Mizutani laughed and turned to look at Izumi. He then pulled him so he could hold both hands and started singing. Slowly pulling Izumi until he was close enough to hold him, he held him as if they were slow dancing. They broke into a dance, Mizutani leading and Izumi trying hard to keep a straight face but how could he when his boyfriend was such a fucking _dork_. 

Every time it said ‘you’, Mizutani would point at Izumi and wiggle his eyebrows or wink. The song ended in what felt like a minute, leaving them both breathless as they stare at each other and laughed again. 

“I can’t believe we just dance to the _cheesiest_ Christmas song ever,” Izumi groaned. 

Mizutani simply laughed again and pulled him close to him again, leaning in for a quick peck. Izumi’s hand made their way around Mizutani’s neck, kissing him for a second longer before they parted and Izumi grabbed Mizutani’s hat and started skating away. 

“Hey now!” Mizutani yelled, watching Izumi rushed away from him with a mischievous smile. “You can’t just kill the mood like that.” He said, starting to chase after him.

When Mizutani caught up to him, he made to grab Izumi which seemed like a good idea at the time but it ended up with making them both lose their balance and fall down yet again. Still, they both laughed before going for another kiss. 

“I love you,” Izumi said. 

“Me too.”

“Good, because all you’re getting for Christmas _is_ me” 

Mizutani laughed and pushed Izumi before getting up. “How about we play a little game. If you catch me, I’ll buy you some coffee after this.”

“Free coffee, I’m in.”

“But! If you don’t I get a free hot cocoa and a muffin.”

Izumi stood up and then extended his hand to help Mizutani up. “Deal,” he said once Mizutani stood up. “You got 5 seconds. 5...4…’

Before the time ran out Mizutani rushed away laughing. Izumi rushed after him, not bothering to count the rest of the time. 

“Cheater!” Mizutani called out after him, increasing the velocity as Izumi got close to him. 

“You offered _free_ coffee, what did you expect.”

The chase continue for couple more minutes, every time Izumi got too close, Mizutani tried to increase the speed. After two close call of collapsing with another person and getting a warning from the staff, the chase ended with both slamming themselves against the border for lack of better method of stopping. Breathing heavy and giggling Mizutani extended his hand and declared a tie. 

Both too tired to continue skating, they decided to take a break and exited the rink to go get something to warm themselves up. Neither had noticed how cold it was until they were outside and the energy of chasing each other and excitement of being there had decreased. Now both in line of the coffee shop nearby the rink,had wished they had wore another sweater or maybe a thicker one and gloves would had been good too in retroperspective.

Mizutani paid for the coffee, his hot chocolate and two muffin even though he really only wanted one. But being with Izumi for so long had taught him to always get one extra because Izumi _loved_ to grab some of his food with the excuse that it look good so he had to try it. 

While Izumi slowly drank his coffee and picked one of Mizutani’s muffin (the blueberry one, of course, Mizutani had picked that one specifically for him after all), Mizutani simply held the warm cup on his hands. 

“Are you really that cold?” Izumi asked after a while, looking at him holding the warm cup for dear life. He was shivering ever so slightly, he noticed. His teeth not exactly chattering but it was close enough for him to know he was really cold.  

Mizutani nodded. “You know I’m not that great with the cold.” 

Izumi nodded before scooting closer to Mizutani, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close so his head was resting on his shoulder. “You want my jacket too?” Izumi offered then. 

“That’s fine. I feel warmer already” He laughed, giving him a quick peck on Izumi’s cheek. 

Izumi smiled and kiss his forehead, pulling him as close as he could. “Now that I can’t eat your muffin because I’m warming you up, how about you feed me.”

With a laugh, Mizutani grabbed the half eaten muffin and then shoved it in Izumi’s face. “Here.” He said laughing when Izumi groaned. Although unhappy that Izumi was no longer hugging him in favor of cleaning the crumbs off his face he still laughed harder when Izumi glared at him again. 

“You’re _such_ an asshole today,” Izumi commented, shoving Mizutani away.

“True,” Mizutani laughed while being shoved away. Still, he extended his arm inviting Izumi back on his arms, when Izumi didn’t move toward him again he scooted close to him and wrapped him on a hug. “But you still love me.”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Izumi scoffed, but settled back into a comfortable position within Mizutani’s arms. After a moment of silence he then added. “I had fun today.”

“Let’s do this again.” Mizutani said, excited before going for another peck on the lips.

“It’s a date.” Izumi grinned.   



End file.
